Tantei Gakuen Q al estilo Saber Marionette J!
by Lime Amakusa
Summary: Mi primer fanfic de TGQ pero con las coincidencias y algunos personajestres de Saber Marionette J!KyuxMegu, RyuxLime? O.o C de SMJ Enjoy gente! D
1. Program 1:El misterio de Lorelai

**Hola, espero que les guste, este es mi primer fanfiction de Tantei Gakuen Q y espero que no me lo borren TT...bueno ahora si mientras escucho la cancion "Mei Q!-Meikyu Make you Be-" de Hiyasami Kishimoto y tambien escucho el CD de Bandana: Hasta Siempre en vivo, los dejo con mi fic, espero que les guste y rezare para que el administrador no lo borre.**

**Tantei Gakuen Q...al estilo Saber Marionette J?  
**

**Program 1:Los sentimientos de una marionette; el Misterio de Lorelai**

Re contra que noooo...no voy a permitir una cosa asi, noooo . No voy a permitir que pase una cosa asi, me escuchaste Kyu?

Kyu: Si, yo tampoco. Quedate tranquila, Lime.

Lime: Y entonces por que en ese capitulo te sonrójate?

Kyu: Bueno porque me dio imprecion de que alguien tuviera la misma capacidad de razonamiento que yo.

Lime: Ah! Asi esta mucho mejor. NO se te ocurra hacer algo asi con el Señor Amakusa.

Kyu: No, no te preocupes. Pero tambien tenes que tener en cuanta que tambien a Megu le gusta un poquito Ryu, aunque no paresca verdad uu 

Lime: Si ya lo sabia, pero igual tampoco voy a permitir que Megu se quede con el Señor Amakusa.

Kyu: Ah, perdon que te pregunte esto, pero porque a Ryu le hablas siempre en usted, si es tu mejor amigo?

Lime: Ah, Bueno este yo...yo...-nerviosamente-...bueno porque le tengo mucho respeto eso es todo uu

Kyu: Y tambien porque te la pasas dicendole "Señor Amakusa" o "Mi Señor Ryu"?

Lime: Bueno porque...-sonrojada-...ya te dije que le tengo mucho respeto eso es todo.

Kyu: Y porque te sonrojas? Estas del mismo color que tiene Megumi cuando se sonroja.

Lime: Por nada-sonrojada-. Y además, Megu tambien tiene un secreto, te lo cuento?

Kyu: Dale!**(Nota: sono muy argentino eso en vez de japones ) .**

Lime: Bueno Megu tiene dos secretos, pero uno parece que es posible y el otro no.

Kyu solo miraba con fascinación a Lime, ya que parecia que se estaba involucrando en algun caso muy detectivesco, tal como le gustaba a el.

Lime: Bueno ya sabemos que nuestra amiga Megumi le gusta un poco Ryu, pero solo es atracción, y que como veras Ryu es muy bishonen que digamos-sonrojadísima-, pero es posible que el amor que tiene esa chica esta dirigido a otro miembro de la Seccion Q.

Kyu: A quien?. A Kinta?

Lime: No!. Según mis investigaciones, el análisis de la nave Mesopotamia de Saber Marionette J, y el análisis de mi rastreador implantado en el Circuito Otome..., Kinta ni Kazuma no pueden ser. Uno porque Kinta es mucho mas grande que Megu; la segunda es que Kazuma es demasiado pequeño como para hacer pareja con nuestra amiga(pero como se dice:" el amor es para todas las edades") y por segundo lugar, con Ryu es re contra técnicamente imposible , asi que eso me lleva a la conclusión de que es la unica persona que no nombre ni he dicho lo que le estudiado, es esa persona afortunada.

Kyu: O sea que...esa persona soy...yo?-re sonrojado-.

Lime: Hai!

Kyu no podia salir de su asombro que el pobre pibe se desmayo en el acto.

Lime: Che, Kyu respondeme! Hablame...lo que sea, pero no me dejes hablando sola. Contestame, pendejo de pelo verde.

Uh! Creo que ya me abandono TT . Que malo que sos Kyu.

Después de tantos intentos, Kyu seguia inconciente hasta que un chico de pelo azul que pasaba por ahí vio la situación y se acerco.

...: Pero que le paso a Kyu?

Lime-pensando-: No me digan que esa voz es...de...-sonrojándose-...de Ryu Amakusa. No por favor, Lime controlate... cotrola el impulso de abrazarlo después de tanto tiempo...-se pone mega colorada-...

Y de repente empieza el conteo, al igual paso en Koni-chan, en la mente de Lime.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

Me da igual, tengo que llevar a Kyu al hospital-.

5...

4...

3...

2...

2/4...

Mala suerte, ya no puedo resistirme a su presencia, su voz y su hermosa mirada...no puedo mas...

Me parece que a mi me tendran que llevarme a un hospital junto con Kyu Oo, para curarme de la "Ryu-mania" TT...Me voy a la mierda, ya cague! ¬¬...-.

2/1...

1...-

0...-Mierda ahora si que cague-.

Y terminado el conteo en la mente de Lime, esta ya no se resiste mas, se tira encima de Ryu que los dos terminaron en el suelo y Ryu se pone mega colorado.

Lime/////// .-mega colorada-.

Ryu: Konnichiwa, Lime! . Pero podrias dejar de abrazarme por un rato .-mega colorado-.

Lime sale de su trance y se da cuanta en que situación se habia metido.

Lime: Ah! Perdon. Es que hace un monton que no lo veia, y como estaba muy ocupado bueno me estube quedando en la casa de Kyu. Aparte de eso, me esta ayudando en una investigación muy personal, que no puedo decirselo a nadie, ni si quiera a usted, Señor Amakusa.

Ryu: Bueno si es asi, no voy a preguntar ningun detelle nn . Pero queria saber que carajo le paso a Kyu?

Lime: Bueno lo que secedio es que bueno le dije un secreto que acabe de descubrir mirando todos los capitulos de...-pensando-: No puedo decirle que descubri el secreto de Megu, ya que sino el tambien se desmallaria, pero no por buenas nuevas, sino por malas nuevas.-...de Saber Marionette J sobre quien es la marionette de la que esta enamorado Otaru Mamiya -sonrisa nerviosa y mega colorada ante la presencia de Ryu-. Y bueno al saber la verdad se desmayo, ya que era su marionette favorita: Lime, la que lleva mi mismo nombre.

Ryu: En ese caso, habra que llevar a Kyu al hospital.

Y cambiado de tema, por que te sonrojas?

Al escuchar esto, Lime le dio la espalda a Ryu, para ocultar su sonrojo ya que no queria que se enterara de que siempre se ponia mega colorada ante la presencia de el.

Lime: No...no es nada...-balbuseo-.

Ryu: En serio? No preferirias explicarmerlo?.- amablemente; (**Nota: Quedo tipo Otaru en ese capitulo de SMJ to X, cuando le pregunto a Lime que le pasaba que estaba muy triste uu -).**

Lime: No ya le dije que no es nada. Es sobre otra cosa, pero no es nada. Se lo juro con mi corazon-mega colorada y rezando para que Ryu no descubriese la verdad-.

Sin darse cuanta, Lime y Ryu se miraron uno al otro por unos minutos, que para ambos eran un eternidad. Mientras que Kyu ya estaba empezando a despertar y se encontro a ambos mirándose y al darse cuanta los dos estaban mega colorados.

Kyu: Ya lo entendi¡Las pistas son tres! -con la misma energia que siempre dice su tipica fracesita-.

Lime y Ryu se voltearon y vieron que Kyu ya habia despertado y estaba mas feliz que nunca.

Lime: Pero que acabas de descubrir, Kyu?

Ryu: Dale, decilo!. Que entendiste?

Kyu: Bueno tomando en cuanta los gestos y expresiones de Lime, se nota que esta mega colorada. Esa es la pista uno; la dos es que Ryu tambien esta de la misma manera y que casi nunca muestra interes en alguna chica, asi que podria decirse que Ryu solo le da mas bola a Lime; y la numero tres es...!

Lime y Ryu quedaron sin palabras ante las deducciones de Kyu y sin mirarse uno al otro, los dos se pusieron mas mega colorados de los que ya estaban.

Lime-pensando-: No puede ser, espero que Kyu no haya...no haya...(esto parece la novela esa "Culpable de este amor", en que hay una tipa que esta enamorada de un tipo, pero no acepta sus sentimientos hacia el tipo hasta el final de la novela...) ahí! pero que estoy pensando? Seguro que a Ryu le gusta otra, y no creo que quiera a su propia Marionette y mejor amiga...

Ryu-pensando-: No es posible, esto no puede estar pasando, si Lime descubre la verdad de que yo...yo..., podria infartarse por la noticia y seguro que la devolverían a Terra Two, en donde fue construida.

Kyu: Y la tercera pista se deduce a verse las caras de ustedes dos. Además...

Ante esto, tanto Lime como Ryu se re contra pusieron mega colorados. Ambos no sabian que decirle a Kyu como para negar sus deducciones.

Kyu: Vamos acéptenlo, son un par de tortolitos tal para cual.

Y de la nada saca un espejo y se lo pasa a Ryu. Este al ver su reflejo, se queda conmocionado. Luego Lime se mira junto con Ryu, y esta ve sus caras reflejadas en el espejo muy sonrojadas y seguido de esto ambos dejan de mirarse en el espejo y se lo devuelven a Kyu.

Kyu: Además, ya no queda en duda que los dos se gustan mucho, pero nunca se lo han dicho. Me he dado cuanta desde el capitulo 8, en que tuvimos que hacer esa prueba sobre el caso de Jack el destriador, en adelante. A si que confiésen la verdad, hacerte en lo que dije?

Lime: Bueno en verdad yo...yo...-mega colorada-...bueno sobre mi..bueno... sip uu

Ryu al escuchar a Lime se puso colorado y no sabia que decir hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar.

Ryu: Sobre mi, bueno as acertado en el clavo, Kyu-mega colorado-.

Kyu: Lo sabia!. Con razon cuando nos dan un caso, Lime te protege mucho Ryu, arriesgando su propia seguridad, sin embargo cuando los papeles se cambian, vos haces lo mismo.

Lime: Pues no se como, pero es asi. Las Marionettes de Circuito Otome somos asi cuando se trata de nuestros amigos y mas si estas enamorada de alguno de ellos.

Podrias retirarte por una media hora, Kyu? Es que quiero hablar con Ryu.

Kyu: Claro!. Y en cuanto hagan algo muy romántico después me cuentan nn -sonrisa picara y feliz-.

Lime: Oo

Ryu: Oo

Kyu: Si, si ya entendi!. No debo hablar de demas.

Kyu sale de escena y solo quedan Lime y Ryu en el lugar.

Ryu: Y bien...de que se trata?

Lime ya no sabia que decir, ya que estaba muy confundida si en decir una mala noticia que surgio. Y sin querer comenzo a llorar.

Lime: Solo que... muy pronto me voy de aca-llorando muy intensamente-.

Ryu no sabia que decir, asi que se acerco a Lime y la abrazo llevándola mas hacia su pecho. Esta en cambio seguia llorando y a al mismo tiempo sorprendida por la forma en que reacciono Ryu ante esa mala noticia.

Ryu: Yo no quiero que te vayas, quedate aca conmigo, Lime.

Lime: Yo quiero hacerlo, pero ya mi Circuito Otome esta a la mitad del proceso de maduracion o casi y eso quiere decir que tengo que irme a la nave Mesopotamia a salvar a Loralai. Ya que sino no cumplo esa misión en cualquier momento la Mesopotamia podria atacarnos, ya que se dio cuanta de que somos una amenaza para su felicidad. La nave tomo a Loralai como su rehen o como su amante.

Ryu: Si, poro como salvaras a Lorelai? No puedes llegar asi por asi al espacio.

Lime: Yo voy a ir en el Japan War. Además, la unica forma de salvar a Lorelai es remplazarla con una amante mecanica y eterna, solo asi vamos a poder hacer un Lorelai artificial, ya que yo, Cherry y Bloodberry fuimos construidas para proteger y convertirnos en Lorelai(pero aun no he evolucionado a esos Programs). Sino como explicas lo del cuadro que hay de ella, en la oficina del Profesor Dan, se paresca tanto a mi?

Ryu: Cierto ,vos sola te pareces mucho a ella, pero aun no has evolucionado a tu proxima etapa de marioneta.

Lime: El shogun Ieyasu y Faust crearon cada uno un grupo constituido de tres Marionettes con Circuito Otome, y Lorelai solo creo el sistema.

Si se logra introducir los tres Circuitos Otomes en las tres herraduras del sistema de la computadora y logramos que los acepte, querra decir que la Mesopotamia aceptara una Lorelai artificial y eterna, y asi la salvaremos.

Ryu: Pero si vas a alla, puede que jamas puedas regresar. Piénsalo!

Lime solo levanto la cabeza para mirar a Ryu a la cara. No sabia que decirle al respecto de todo, pero por un lado tenia razon. Si lograba salvar a Lorelai, ella tendria que convertirse en la amante artificial de la Mesopotamia y eso significaria no volver a ver nunca mas a Ryu.

Mientras que detrás de un árbol, cerca de donde se encontraban ellos, Kyu estaba escondido, observando y escuchando cada palabra que decian Lime y Ryu. A el tambien le daba mucha tristesa no poder volver a ver a su amiga Lime, es mas le daba rabia que ella tuviera que convertirse en una amante mecanica y eterna de la tal nave Mesopotamia(que según Lime) se habia revelado contra los humanos hace mas de 300 años y habia tomado a la tal Lorelai como su amante. Por esa razon, el la detendría, ya que sino Ryu, Kinta, Kazu, Megu y èl estarian re tristes si Lime no llegase a regresar.

Volviendo con Lime y Ryu...

Lime seguia mirando a Ryu sin decir una sola palabra, pero de repente sus ojos verdes se abrieron mas de lo que podian(a excepción cuando usaba su sistema rastreador, que solo tiene que usarlo con la mirada normal). Vio como Ryu se acercaba mas a su rostro, y ella al notarlo se puso re contra colorada: Ryu estaba a punto de besarla.

Ryu: Perdoname Lime pero no puedo dejar que vayas, por eso yo tambien voy con vos -al mismo tiempo cierra los ojos y toma contacto con los labios de Lime-.

Lime cierra los ojos tambien y se deja besar por el joven Amakusa. Podia sentir los labios de Ryu como si fue un algodón de esos que le habia comprado la ultima vez que fueron al carnaval de verano y dijo que jamas habia probado uno..., pero ese algodón de aquella vez no se sentia como el dulce sabor de los labios de Amakusa.

Ryu tambien, al tener el contacto de Lime, sentia como si hubiese resuelto muchos casos de una sola vez, pero con ella era muy distinto. Era como si se hubiese divertido en todo un dia resolviendo casos junto con Lime y hubiese comido mucho halado junto con ella. Sentia como el Circuito Otome de Lime, latia al mismo tiempo que su corazon. Tal vez debia de ser porque habian logrado la sincronizacion total. Un tipo de vinculo muy fuerte que solo se logra forjar entre amo y Marionette.

Mientras que detrás del árbol, Kyu ya habia llamado a Megu, Kinta y Kazuma, para contarles lo que habia escuchado decir a Lime sobre ir a la Mesopotamia y salvar a Lorelai y al mundo entero, que cuando llegaron se encontraron la escena de Lime y Ryu besándose muy apasionadamente, que se escondieron junto con Kyu para ver la escena y de paso empezar a cargar a Ryu.

Kinta: Yo sabia que algun dia esos dos iban a terminar juntos. Lastima! Lime es una chica muy hermosa, ya perdi a otra mas.

Megu: Desde cuando te interezas en Lime, eh?

Kazu y Kyu: Cierto!.

Kinta: Solo dije que Lime era hermosa nada mas, no dije que me gustara, ya que Ryu se la iba a quedar para el solito. Asi que eso ya sale de mi interes.

Kyu y Kazu: --

Megu: Ya no puedo aguantar mas. Tengo que detener esta relacion ahora mismo -re celosa-.

Kyu: Espera un momento, Megu.-la agarra un brazo-.

Megu: Pero que no vez, Kyu, esto no puede permitirse. Esto es re contra...-sin terminar su frace ya que fue interrumpida por Kazuma-.

Kazu: Posible diras...-con su laptop encendida-.

Kinta: Por?

Kazu: Bueno si quieren saberlo, aquí tiene la grafica del amor que siente Lime.

Les muestra a los demas un grafico en barra que se salia de la grafica de la pantalla. En ella se graficaban el afecto, el cariño hacia los demas, y de mas sentimientos, y sobre todo el amor hacia Ryu, el cual se salia de la grafica.

Megu: No puede ser...

Kinta: Como es posible que una persona ame tanto a otra?

Kyu: No lo se, pero esto es algo descomunal. Aparte de eso, cuando Ryu desperto a Lime de su sueño de hace mil siglos atrás, esta lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Ryu y decirle un "te quiero mucho" y se reia con ganas, con la misma sonrisa que embosa siempre a èl y a todos nosotros.

Megu: Si es re raro. Además nadie le dice a otra persona "te quiero mucho" hasta que no la llega a conocer y se convierte en una persona importante.

Kazu: Eso es porque Lime no es un ser humano, o acaso nunca te lo dijo?

Megu y Kinta: OO

Kyu: Puede causar impresión pero es la pura verdad.

Megu y Kinta: Pero entonces quien es Lime?

Kazu: Según los datos de la DDS, "Lime" es un programa con capacidad de tener sentimientos.

Kinta: Pero como puede ser un programa si esta en el mundo real?

Kazu: Es porque el Program 1 "Lime" tiene cuerpo fisico aca en la realidad. Pero a lo que voy es que Lime es una Marionette.

Megu: Marionette? Que es eso?

Kazu: Decile, Kyu. uu

Kyu: Una Marionette o marioneta es una androide con forma de mujer, por el unico detalle es que las Marionettes son solo androides y no tienen la capacidad de sentir ni pensar por voluntad propia y estan bajo las ordenes de los humanos.

Megu: Pero entonces...Lime no deberia actuar como un humano si es asi, verdad? No entiendo nada Oo

Kazu: La razon porque Lime puede comportarse como un ser humano, es porque ella tiene implantado un Circuito Virgen o Otome.

Kyu: Que se encarga de controlar las emociones. Por eso Lime se comporta como un ser humano.

Kinta: Ya veo, ese Circuito funciona como un tipo de corazón artificial. A eso se referia Lime cuando la escuchaste decir que tendria que convertirse en una amante mecanica y eterna de la tal Mesopotamia.

Megu: Tendria que unirse a ella, junto con tros dos Circuitos Vírgenes, el cual reemplazarian y solo asi salvaria a Lorelai.

Kazu: Seguramente la Mesopotamia aceptara los tres Circuitos, además no han notado que Lime se parece mucho a Lorelai?

Megu: Tenes razon-recordando el cuadro que estaba en la oficina del Profesor Dan-.

Kinta: Y esa tal Lorelai...es de pelo naranja y ojos verdes, verdad?

Kyu: Hai!

Mientras que Lime y Ryu,...ambos ya se estaban quedando sin aire, asi que se separaron y cuando voltearon a ver el sitio en donde estaba Kyu y los demas, Lime encendio su rastreador y al mismo tiempo ella y Ryu se separaban, mega colorados.

Lime: Ya los vi. Ya no se escondan mas-apagando su rastreador-.

Detrás del árbol de estaba mas cerca de ellos, salieron Kyu, Megu, Kinta y Kazuma.

Kinta: Pense que ya no saldriamos mas de ese árbol.

Kyu: Nunca pense que se besaran tan largo, ya me estaba por dormir-empieza a bostezar-.

Ryu: No me digan que...-coloradísimo-.

Lime: Que nos vieron besandonos?-coloradísima-.

Megu: Bueno en realidad...-nerviosamente-.

Kinta y Kazu: Hai! uu

Ante la noticia Lime y Ryu se ponen mas colorados que nunca, que el pelo azul oscuro de Lime estaba de color rojo intenso, y el cabello azul de Ryu tambien estaba poniéndose del mismo tono que el de Lime.

Kyu: Ja, ja. No se preocupen el secreto de ustedes dos esta a salvo dentro de toda la Seccion Q.

Lime y Ryu: Esperamos que si sea, sino... -re colorados-.

Kinta: Sino que? nn

Lime: Yo me vuelvo a mi casa en Argentina, y vuelvo a trabajar en Saber Marionette J.

Ryu: Y yo voy a exigir que me saquen de este anime-manga.

Megu: No! . Ryu no puedes abandonar la serie, sino quien te va a remplazar en el papel del bishonen de este anime-manga, eh?

Ryu: Bueno uu que te parece a...Kouji Minamoto de Digimon Frontier.

Kazu: Lamento decirte que jamas puede ser porque tambien quedaria un lugar libre en el papel de Kouji y el duo de los hermanos Minamoto quedaria incompleto.

Ryu: Entonces yo tomare su lugar y yo hago equipo con Kouchi; y Kouji puede venir en mi reemplazo.

Lime: Pero esta cuando?-preguntando con curiosidad de marioneta-.

Ryu: De jame ver... creo que todo el año. Por los siglos de los siglos.

Lime: TT

Ryu va y consuela a Lime, y los demas solo podian pensar una sola cosa: no cabia la menor duda de que Ryu amaba mucho a Lime, como ella tambien a el, ya que se notaba cuando se protegían uno al otro constantemente.

Lime: Pero si te vas de Tantei Gakuen Q, ya no voy a poder verte nunca mas TT -llorando muy fuertemente, que casi hace un océano en medio del parque de la DDS-.

Ryu: Eso equivaldría a que te volvieras a tu casa, en Argentina y yo nunca mas podria volver a verte.

Lime dejo de llorar por unos momentos y luego reflexiona por unos instantes las palabras de Amakusa, volvio a sonreír.

Lime: Tenes razon. Tengo que dejar de llorar algunas veces, solo asi voy a poder salvar a Lorelai, la mujer legendaria de Terra Two.

Kyu: Oye Lime podrias mostrarnos el cuadro de Lorelai?

Lime: Seguro.

Dicho esto, Lime y el resto de la Seccion Q se dirigieron al edificio viejo de clases de la Section Q(me olvide decir que tambien hay un cuadro de Lorelai en el edificio viejo de la Section Q uu). Una vez alli, en una habitación se encontraba un cuadro y al acercarse distinguieron que era Lorelai. Todos quedaron impresionados por ella. Su pelo era de color naranja, ojos verdes y tambien habia algo curioso de ella...

Kyu: Ah! No puedo creerlo Oo

Megu: El retrato se parece un poco a Lime.

Ryu: Pero su expresión y color de ojos tambien son como los de Lime.

Lime: A eso me referia con que soy igual a ella. Porque yo fui construida a la semejanza de Lorelai, o mas bien soy una parte de su personalidad. Yo represento al Program 1: maternidad; Cherry representa al Program 2: sabiduría y Bloodberry al Program 3: inocencia.

Kinta: Es sorprendente que se puedan fabricar marionetas a la semejanza de mujeres humanas...

Lime: Quien me construyo fue el shogun Ieyasu Tokugawa, fundador del pais de Japanes. Por esa razon tengo ropa extrañia.

A de decir verdad, Lime tenia una ropa de lo mas insolita. Ella tenia una gran maya negra que le cubria todo el cuerpo, hasta las rodillas y encima de esta llevaba puesta una campera blanca con bordes amarillos y le llegaba muy a la muñecas, que podria decirse paresia el largo de las mangas de un kimono. En su cabeza llevaba puesta una pañoleta amarilla con una gran bola roja detrás de esta. Una maya protectora para las manos y encima de esta tenia puesto unos guantes cortados a la mitad; unas sandalias tradicionales japonesas amarillas, y en los tobillos de esta habia un cascabel rojo.

Ella tambien tenia cabello largo azul oscuro con dos mechones que se le orientaban hacia arriba, y si se llegaba a sacar la pañoleta, podia verse que Lime tenia el mismo mechón hacia arriba que tenia Ryu en su cabello azul; tambien tenia ojos de color verdes al igual que Lorelai.

Kyu: Pero por esas razones, jamas dejaras de ser nuestra amiga.

Lime: Arigato, Kyu-san!

Kinta: Increíble!

Megu: Que cosa?

Kinta: La primera vez que escucho a Lime usar otro sub-fijo, y mas con otra persona.

Lime: Pero por que lo dices?

Kinta: Bueno porque siempre usas sub-fijos con Ryu dicendole "sama" o "kun".

Kyu: O usando sub-fijos argentinos y tambien le dices "Señor Amakusa" o "Mi Señor Ryu" .

Lime: En Argentina no usamos sub-fijos con la gente. Además alla no existen. Solo se usa la forma de habla "usted" si se trata de una persona importante y respetuosa, pero si estas hablando con tus amigos/a se usa el "vos" que es lo mas comun que usamos alla.

Kinta: Increíble! Nunca dejo de sorprenderme cuando hablas de Argentina, que ya me dieron ganas de ir hasta alla a visitar.

Lime: Bueno un dia de estos voy a volver y despues regresare aca. Si quieres puedes acompañarme, además no me viene mal la compañía de un amigo.

Kinta: Entonces...trato hecho! -dándole la mano a Lime-.

Lime: Si, como el programa ese que pasaban en Telefe y cada domingo mucha gente iba a participar para ganarse el maletin que contenia los 250.000 pesos. Pero durante el año pasado, nadie logro ganarselo. Recuerdo que una vez alguien hizo el primer record de plata, pero nunca llego a ganar el maletin mas grande; tambien en otro programa una persona seguia sacando maletines grandes y encima la gente decia que habia cierta cantidad pero cuando lo abrian salia otra cosa( y hasta sacaban el premio del pepino, y la producción le regalaba un pepino de plastico), y asi fue como la banca le termino por dar unos 20 o 10 pesos y solo por no querer retirarse cuando las cosas iban mal.

Kyu y todos los demas: Uh! OO

Lime: Si es decepcionante, pero bueno asi eran las reglas del juego. Si cuando elegias un maletin y esa persona que lo tiene dice que hay cierta cantidad pero cuando lo abre y sale otra cantidad de plata, la oferta de la banca se reducia a la cantidad de plata que salio del maletin abierto.

Kyu y los demas: OO

Lime: Bueno, che!. Reaccionen o sino los llevo al hospital, carajo!

Kyu: No creo que sea necesario que nos lleves a todos Lime, pero cierta personita seguro que si queria que lo llevaras.

Lime al oir esto se puso un poco colorada.

Lime: Un momento, Kyu. No mal interpretes las cosas-muy colorada-. Pues a mi me tendrían que llevar al hospital uu

Megu: Hai. Para que te curen la Ryu-mania. No es verdad?

Lime: No >/ -muy colorada-.

Kinta: No mientas. Ya te pescamos hoy y podremos hacerlo mañana, una semana un mes o un año, si es preciso hacerlo.

Lime: No es verdad >/ -pensando-: Madre santa! Ya me descubieron hoy y pueden hacerlo a toda hora del dia. Si Mi Señor Ryu no me hubiese besado hoy, ahora yo no estaria en esta situación delicada y el tampoco-.

Kyu: Bueno ya dejen de molestar a Lime-chan.

Megu y Kinta: -cara de bronca dirigida a Kyu-.

Kyu: Además ella no tiene la culpa que le guste Ryu. A cualquier chica con solo mirarlo le gustaria.

Kazuma: Pero en el caso de Lime es distinto. Ella quiere mucho a Ryu desde el dia en que el la desperto de su largo sueño.

Megu: Entonces si fuese en el caso humano seria...-pensando- desde que nacio. Claro!

Kyu: Pero eso es posible, Lime?

Lime: Yo pienso que pudo haber sido cuando Ryu me traslado sus datos a mi Circuito Otome y asi puede despertar.

Es igual que en el libro de Harry Potter: las varitas magicas eligen al mago, bueno esto es parecido: las marionettes eligen a sus amos. Pero las marionettes que no son del tipo sable como yo, funcionan normalmente como unos robots.

Kinta: Oo

Lime: Jajajaja -riéndose como la marioneta Lima de SMJ, cuando esta feliz-.

Kinta: De que te ries?

Lime y Kyu: Es que te ves muy gracioso con esa cara-ambos hacen una mueca de dolor y después...- jajajajaj...

Kinta: --

Lime: Bueno esta bien. Yo dejo de reirme por una larga temporada, si es que estoy viva para esa temporada -poniéndose triste-.

Kyu: Es cierto. Vos tenes la misión de rescatar a Lorelia de la Mesopotamia.

Lime: Es verdad. Tengo que ir, no hay otra opcion, soy la unica que puede convertirse en una Lorelai artificial y asi salvar a la verdadera, como tambien a ustedes.

Ryu: Ya te dije que no voy a dejar que vayas sola. Yo te voy a acompañar hasta el fin.

Lime: Pero, Ryu... no puedes ir. No quiero que vos arriesgues tu vida por solo acompañarme. Este asunto solo puedo resolverlo yo, ya que el sistema de la nave solo aceptara Circuitos Otomes maduros al 100 y uno de esos puede ser el mio-tocándose el pecho-.

Lime se toco el pecho y luego abrio el compartimiento en donde se encontaba su "corazon" y lo mostro a sus amigos. El Circuito estaba emanando una luz verde lima muy brillante, eso significaba que...

Kazuma: Interezante. El Circuito Otome esta reaccionado-mientras teclaba su laptop analizando el Circuito-.

Kyu: A que se debe esta luz?

Lime: Ni yo misma tengo idea. Nunca lo habia visto de esta forma, pero solo se una cosa: el veces me duele el corazon.

Kinta y Megu: Pobre de vos, Lime-con un poco de lastima-.

Ryu: Ya entendi!.

Lime: Nani?

Ryu: Tu Circuito Otome solo reacciona de esa forma cuando sientes emociones fuertes.

Kazuma: Estas en lo cierto. Descubri algo al analizar a Lime.

Megu: Cuentanos mas, Kazuma.

Kazuma: El Circuito Otome solo brillara intensamente(como ahora) cuando Lime sienta emociones fuertes.

Tambien hay dos zonas dentro de el, las cuales son: el banco de datos, que se encarga del sistema rastreador y la conexión con otras maquinas, y por ultimo la caja bloqueo: que se encarga de almacenar toda clase de recuerdos que la marionette haya vivido.

Lime: Yo ni..ni siquiera sabia que podia hacer eso. Ahora entiendo porque tengo los ojos de otro color cuando cuando a veces me miro al espejo.

Kazu: Eso se debe a que tu sistema rastredor esta encendido. Solo cuando este esta apagado, los tienes de color verde, que es tu color natural.

Kyu: Wau! No sabia que Lime tuviera esos poderes.

Lime: Y que crees? Yo tampoco lo sabia. Yo solo pensaba que era nada mas que una maquina capas de tener sentimientos y poder analizar las cosas, con tan solo mirarlas por un instante.

Ahora les mostrare otro cuadro. Esta por aca.

Lime llevo a los demas hacia el lado contrario de la habitación y vieron una puerta que parecia que conducia a un sotano. Lime la abrio y todos entron. Bajaron por una escalera larga en sentido hacia abajo y cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Ryu fue el primero en correr hacia delante.

Cuando lograron alcanzar a Ryu, vieron como el miraba con sorpresa la cosa que estaba ahí. Era una capsula, pero esta se encontraba abierta. En el costado derecho de donde estaba Ryu se podian leer una sola frace: Program 1 "Lime".

Kyu: Pero esto es...

Ryu: No cabe ninguna duda. Esta es la capsula en donde dormia Lime y yo por pura curiosidad descubri este lugar y la desperte por accidente.

Lime: Eso es cierto. Aca, en este lugar, Ryu me encontro por primera vez. Me puse muy feliz que alguien con una información tan grande fuera capas de hacerme sacado de alli, sino ahora seguiria durmiendo aca, esperando el dia que venga alguien a pasarme su información.

Ryu: Pero al final no fue asi. Mirate ahora, no eres la niña marionette que desperte en esa ocacion. Ahora eres mas madura de lo que crees.

Megu: Es cierto!. Ya eres una adolescente como yo y todos nosotros, exepto Kazu que es pre-adolescente.

Lime: Hablando de creer, se me habia olvidado decirles algo antes.

Megu: De que se trata?

Lime: Se trata de que cuando llegue a madurar al 100 me convertire al fin en una humana, pero eso es elección. Lamentaría perder mi sistema de rastreo y mi sobre fuerza humana. Bueno cuando llega la hora, llega la hora. Pero por ahora, aunque madure al cien por cien, prefiero quedarme como una marionette.

Kyu: Bueno lamentamos que no quieras ser un ser humano como nosotros, pero si asi te quieres quedar y te resulta comodo, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos. No es verdad?

Megu: Si!

Kazu y Kinta: Claro!

Ryu: Hai . Ten por seguro que yo siempre te apoyare-pone sus manos en los hombros de Lime-. Aunque te tengas que quedar como marionette o ser humano, yo siempre te voy a apoyar en todo, ya que yo te quiero mucho, Lime.

Lime: No...No se que decirle, Señor Ryu. Pero...Arigato Gosaimazu, Ryu-sensei! n/n

Ryu: O/o

Kyu: Ja, ja. Te pusiste colorado de nuevo Ryu y con esta ya van como-mirandose los dedos para contar-...creo que tres veces en un mismo dia.

Ryu: No es verdad, Kyu >/ 

Kyu: Bueno, che. Calmate, no lo dije con mala intención.

Ryu: Eso espero!

Lime: Bueno si les importa podemos continuar el camino hacia nuestro destino. Podran terminar su pelea después.

Ryu y Kyu: Hai! -ambos sonrojados, ya que los vio Lime-.

Lime y los demas regresaron a su camino mas delante de donde estaba la capsula de Lime. En el camino se encontraron con unas computadoras muy extrañias en donde se mostraba el video de una nave muy grande: era la Mesopotamia.

En estos videos se contaban la historia del planeta Terra Two y la fundación de el pais de Japones, el lugar en donde fue construida Lime. Sigueron por un pasillo muy oscuro hasta que Lime se detuvo.

Lime: Aca es. Hay que decirle la contaseña a la computadora guardiana de aca.

Computadora: Contraseña por favor.

Lime: Program 1: "Lime"

Computadora: Confirmado. Acceso permitido.

Cuando la computadora termino de decir que el acceso estaba permitido, la puerta que estaba delante de Lime se abrio dejándoles el paso y seguido de esto Lime entro seguido de Ryu, Kyu, Megu, Kinta y Kazuma. Cada uno esta mirando la habitación secreta con mucha curiosidad, mas Kyu ya que el tiene la costumbre de ser un chico muy curioso**(Nota: Ojala que ,por ser asi, los gatos no maten su curiosidad... recuerden el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato"...ahora si continuemos la historia.).** Hasta que Lime se detuvo delante de un contenedor de vidrio. Dentro de el habia unos monitos que estaban colgados de una palmera y tenian las caras de Lime, Cherry y Bloodberry, aunque el monito que estaba activo era el de la cara de Lime, ya que el Cherry y Bloodberry estaban duermiendo.

Al lado de este contenedor habia un retrato de Lime, Cherry y Bloodberry, cuyas expresiones eran serias, exepto el de Cherry que era una cara dulce, Lime media sonrrisa seria y Bloodberry era una expresion de una mujer sexy, pero solo que aun no habian despertado, ya que Lime no habia evolucionado a la siguiente etapa marioneta. A si que seguia siendo una niña a pesar se habar madurado la mitad.

Megu: Chicos miren esto.

Kyu: Wau! No sabia que aca tubieran unos monitos muy simpaticos y encima con caras de Lime, Cherry y Bloodberry. Oo

Megu: Solo que jamas vamos a saber como son en persona Cherry y Bloodberry.

Kazuma: Eso es porque Lime aun no ha pasado a la proxima etapa de evolucion marioneta. Si evolucionara, podria cambiar su aspecto a la de otra marionette.

Kinta: Si y quien sabe...por ahí el nuevo aspecto de Lime es un poco mas guapa que ella misma.

Ryu y todos-exepto Lime-: Kinta!

Kinta: Perdon -se pasa una mano por detrás de la cabeza y sonrrie a su estilo-.

Lime: No importa. Además lo que dijo Kinta es cierto. Existe la posibilidad de que cuando evolucione mi apariencia cambie totalmente a la de una marionette mas mujer y mas desarrollada de cuerpo.

Megu: Es tipo...una evolucion de niña a mujer?

Lime: Probablemente algo asi.

Ryu: No importa si cambias tu cuerpo a la de una marionette mas desarrolla, igual yo siempre te voy a querer tal como sos.

Lime: Pero Ryu-sama. Si yo llegase a evolucionar a otra nivel de marionette, puede ser que para entonces yo tenga la mentalidad de una mujer y no quiera a un chico muy bishonen como sos vos(según lo rumores que he oido sobre las marionettes cuando evolucionan), pero igual yo siempre lo voy a seguir amando hacia el infinito y mas alla.

Ryu: OO -sin palabras ante el discurso de Lime-.

Kyu: Que lindo discurso TT

Megu: Opino lo mismo. Eso es tratar de hacer lo imposible a lo posible. TT

Kazu: TT

Kinta: Que hermoso discurso, no hay duda que los dos se aman hasta la muerte TT lastima que Lime no quiera convertirse en una marionette mujer y solo por no querer dejar a Ryu. TT

Lime y todos: Kinta!

Kinta: Bueno, che. Era una broma. Yo jamas intentaria separar a Lime de Ryu. Son tal para cual, desde que los conoci a ambos.

Lime y Ryu: O/o -sin palabras-.

Megu: No era para tanto que les dijieras eso a los dos, Kinta.

Kinta: Gomen Nasai!-haciendoles una reverencia media profunda a Lime y Ryu-. Ya no lo hago mas.

Kyu: Cambiando de tema. Para que querias mostrarnos ese contenedor de monitos simpaticos, Lime?

Lime: Bueno queria mostrárselos porque aca estan los porcentajes de la maduracion de los Circuitos Otomes.

Kyu: Porcentajes?

Lime: O sea a que velocidad maduran y en este contenedor se encuentran.

Megu: Perfecto! . Podremos ver cuanto as madurado al lado de Ryu.

Kyu: Esto se esta poniendo mas interezante a cada segundo.

Lime les dice que miren debajo del contenedor. Debajo de este habia una pantalla negra en donde se encontraban los nombres de Lime, Cherry y Bloodberry.

Kyu: Wau, Lime. No sabia que ibas un poco lento pero progresando.

Megu: Yo pense que ya estarias como al 90 pero vas por 56.

Kazuma: Sin embargo, aunque Lime vaya un poco lento le falta mas o menos la mitad del 100 completo.

Kinta: Miren los nombres de Cherry y Bloodberry. No tienen porcentaje.

Kyu miro la pantalla negra y vio que el porcentaje de Cherry y Bloodberry estaba al 0.

Kyu: Es verdad. Ninguna de las dos tiene porcentaje alguno.

Megu: Pero a que se debe?

Lime: Puede ser que estan 0 porque aun no he evolucionado a la siguiente etapa marioneta.

Kazuma: Claro. Si llegaras a evolucionar a cualquiera de las dos, Lime, Cherry o Bloodberry empezarian a madurar.

Kinta: Y si eso pasara y los tres programs del Circuito Otome madurar al 100 completo...

Ryu: Salvarian a Lorelai y a todo el mundo.

Kyu: Si!. Tal como paso en la leyenda del planeta Terra Two que me contaste una vez vos, Lime.

Lime: Pero por esa razon yo no quiero ir a la Mesopotamia, aunque tambien sè que si no voy pondría en riesgos las vidas de todas las personas de todo el mundo.

Kinta: Entonces tienes que darte prisa.

Kazuma: Ya que sino lo haces, la Mesopotamia se va a dar cuenta de tus planes de salvar a la mujer legendaria de Terra...-sin terminar su frace-.

Lime: Y nos atacara sabiendo de que somos un peligro para su felicidad. Si me uno a ella, puede ser que la computadora termine teniendo sentimientos.

Ryu: Es posible eso?

Lime: Es posible, Ryu-sama. Pero sea o no posible, yo voy a protegerlo a usted y a todos mis amigos que hice en este lugar, como a mi propio pais: Argentina!. Viva Argentina!.

Yo tengo corazon platense y ese sentimiento no se puede parar al igual que por usted.

Ryu: Lime...yo...no sabia que tenias ese sentimiento hacia un lugar como tambien a las personas que te rodean. Pero sabes, me alegra haberte conocido, ya que me haces muy feliz y siempre nos divertimos mucho. Aun en las peores situaciones como las que viviremos mas adelante, siempre me enseñaste a sonreír y a no bajar los brazos, aun cuando las situación estaban en nuestra contra. Por todo eso, Muchas Gracias T/T .

Lime: De nada, Mi Señor Ryu! TT-ya no se puede contener-.

De repente Lime abraza a Ryu y esta se larga a llorar, mientras que Kyu y los demas los miran desconcertados.

Kyu: Ese es el sentimiento de una marionette.

Megu: Hai! y hay que cuidarlo mucho.

Kazuma: Para que un dia de estos.

Kinta: Para que un dia de estos ese sentimiento se convierta en humano.

Mientras que Lime sigue llorando y Ryu le acaricia la cabeza y sigue sin creer el comportamiento de su amiga, encima en vista de todos lo estaba abrazando, pero eso ya no le importaba porque hacia como una hora Kyu y los demas los habian visto besarse.

Ryu: Lime yo no voy a dejar que vayas sola a la Mesopotamia.

Lime: Ryu-sama no puede detenerme, tengo que protegerlos a todos, ya que sino puede ser que mueras al igual que Otaru Mamiya.

Ryu: Creeme eso no va a pasar te lo prometo.

Lime: Pues yo le juro que no lo voy a abandonar nunca en mi vida. TT Aunque tenga que unirme a la Mesopotamia, yo jamas lo voy a dejar...NUNCA!

Diciendo esto, Lime largo mas lagrimas y Ryu la abrazaba mas fuerte que nunca.

Mientras que en el espacio, la computadora de la Mesopotamia se habia activado y en su lente central se mostraba un color rojo intenso. En una camara especial, ubicada encima de la mente de la computadora ese encontraba una chica de pelo naranja, teniendo con sus manos juntas una rosa, y tenia los ojos cerrados: era Lorelia.

Lorelai: Ya basta por favor. No les hagas daño, ellos no tienen nada que ver contigo-telepáticamente-.

Mientras que Lorelai decia estas palabras en vano, Mesopotamia activa unos misiles con forma de cruz y los estaba apuntando para que caigan en algun lugar de la Tierra y su proximo blanco era Japón, en la ciudad de Tokyo.

Lorelai: Ya basta, Mesopotamia. Yo me quedare por siempre a tu lado, pero por favor no lastimes a Lime y Ryu. Basta por favor, tanto ellos como Kyu, Megu, Kazuma y Kinta no tienen nada que ver con esto. El problema es conmigo, pero a ellos no los toques.

Sin embargo, ya era de masiado tarde, porque la Mesopotamia ya estaba cargando sus misiles para destruir distintos lugares de la Tierra.

Y asi termina el Program 1: Los Sentimientos de una marionette; el Misterio de Lorelai.

_Espero que les haya gustado, y como se pudieron dar cuanta es mi primer fanfiction de Tantei Gakuen Q. Esta historia es un fanfiction de universo alterno, mezclado con un poco de la trama de Saber Marionette J. Habra coincidencias y quilombos como pasa en SMJ pero de otro modo, o sea que, por ejemplo, los chicos de la Seccion Q pueden estar resolviendo un caso y puede pasar que(ponele...) Kyu y Megu se tomen de las manos o que se caigan encima o se les escape algun comentario sobre la otra persona. O sino que Kintaro(como en ese capi en que fue a espiar a Megu al baño de mujeres) entre de vuelta a un baño de mujeres y espie a Lime y a Megu...bueno solo una cosa se: que puede pasar de todo. Pero este fic(y creo que lo voy a hacer asi uu ) va a ser un KyuxMegu, LimexRyu._

_Asi que espero que les guste y si les gusta, bueno ya saben que hacer: mandan comentarios. Y sino les gusta, me lo dicen o no dicen nada, asi de facil ._

_Si me quieren escribir a mis mail o me quieren agregar al msn, o sino a ...siempre reviso y uso cualquiera de los tres para el msn. Si quieren visitar mi pagina de groups de msn: http/groups. . _

_Chau, Lime Amakusa( antes era "Lime La Marionette", pero me canse y como nadie, seguramente o por ahí me estoy equivocando, no tenia el nick "Lime Amakusa" y...bueno me lo puse)._


	2. Program 2: El Tantei Karaoke se acerca

**Konnichiwa de nuevo! Me alegra que les haya gustado mi Fanfiction, y bueno yo se que algunos se rieron y hubo algunos(mas bien una, la cual me dejo su opinión de mi fanfic por mi comu de msn: CodeGakuen Q) que se lamentaron de que hubiera un poco de LimexRyu, pero no se preocupen va a haber mas como tmb el KyuxMegu. Les digo que mi Fanfiction tiene de todo, tal como explique en el Program 1, pero también puede ser que incluya alguno de karaoke(como se me ha ocurrido desde hace un montón para continuarlo ). Agradezco todos los Review que me mandaron TT Arigato Gozaimazu!. Bueno, sin mas los dejo con mi Fanfiction...**

* * *

**Tantei Gakuen Q...al estilo Saber Marionette J!**

**Program 2: El "Tantei Karaoke" se acerca...**

Después de lo que había sucedido en el edificio viejo de la Sección Q, habían transcurrido dos meses y Lime ya mostraba progresos. Ella había madurado casi 70 de lo que estaba antes, sin embargo, seguía teniendo el comportamiento de una pequeña niña a la cual tenían mas o menos que cuidar, que por esto Ryu tenia que vigilarla muy de cerca, ya que según lo que le había dicho el otro día el Profesor Dan, había algunos desconocidos que andaban tras el Circuito Otome de su amiga. Pero aun la DDS seguía investigando, con la ayuda de Kyu y los otros, sobre estos planes, lo único que sabían es que no eran de Plutón, ya que si fueses así el mundo podría correr un peligro muy grande en manos tanto de Plutón como de unos desconocidos.

Mientras que el resto de la Sección Q hacia su trabajo de investigación y a su vez se divertían junto a su amiga Lime. Kyu y los otros sabían que andaban tras su Otome Kairo(Circuito Otome),pero ella no sabia de eso. Sin embargo, Kyu, Megu, Kinta y Kazuma, y también Ryu, prometieron que no le iban a decir nada a su amiga mientras estuvieran con ella.

Dejando atrás los problemas...nos vamos a la casa de Kyu, en donde el, Ryu y su la mama de Kyu estaban almorzando unos fideos con salsa de tomate(algo extraño pero recomendado por Lime, ya que era una comida muy común en Argentina). Ellos hablaban animadamente, hasta que no se sabe por que razón Kyu callo con el tema de Lime, y en cuanto se menciono este tema Ryu, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó mucho que la madre de Kyu lo noto, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Kyu: Y al final...que pasara con Lime?-pregunto un poco preocupado-. Ya que algunos desconocidos andan tras su Otome Kairo.

Mama de Kyu: Y encima ustedes dos me dijeron ayer que ella tiene que irse a algún lugar lejano del cual nadie la vera nunca mas, sobre todo vos, Ryu. Es verdad eso?

Ryu: Lamentablemente si uu-poniéndose triste-. Pero ella no quiere ir, aun así sabe que tiene que hacer ese sacrificio para salvar no solo a todo el Japón y la Republica Argentina, sino también a todo el mundo.

Mama de Kyu: Pobre chica! uu-lo dijo sintiendo lastima de una chica la cual no tenia padres, sin embargo Ryu no le había dicho nada, como también Kyu no le había comentado nada a su madre sobre el origen de la chica Marionette, ni que tampoco era una androide con forma de mujer-.

Kyu: Si...encima es nuestra amiga! No es justo que tenga que hacer esto!

Ryu: Si...y lo peor de todo-dijo acordándose de las palabras de Lime, hace dos meses atrás, sobre el tema de introducir su Otome Kairo en la computadora de la nave Mesopotamia-. Ella tiene que sacrificarse y todo por mi culpa, de no querer que la acompañe!-dijo empezando a llorar-.

Mama de Kyu: Ryu! ...-pronuncio el nombre del detective bishonen, y a su vez de tratar de consolarlo-.

Kyu-pensando-: Pobre Ryu! La impotencia debe de estar carcomiéndolo por dentro!...No puedo verlo así. Tengo que tratar de consolarlo, aunque...-de repente se le ocurrió una idea-. Eso es! Le voy a decir a Lime si no puede venir desde la DDS hasta acá! Porque no se me había ocurrido antes?...

Kyu: Ryu! Tengo una idea que seguro te va a gustar!

Ryu: Una idea?-limpiándose con un pañuelo que le había alcanzado la madre de Kyu-.

Kyu: Hai!. Le voy a decir que Lime que venga hasta acá y hacemos algo divertido entre los tres...que te parece la idea?

Ryu: Me parece bien, mientras este un rato con Lime para no sentirme solo. Ella debe de estar sintiendo mis emociones y los latidos de mi corazón, en este momento.

Kyu: Seguro!. Vamos a hacer un karaoke!

Mama de Kyu: Es una buena idea, Kyu!. Por lo menos eso anima un poco a Ryu-mirando la cara del detective bishonen, la cual sonría otra vez-.

Kyu: Podemos hacerlo acá, mama?

Mama: Si ustedes se responsabilizan del equipo de Karaoke...esta bien! -aceptando de buen modo-.

Kyu: Hai! Hai!-saltando de felicidad-. Bien, entonces llamemos a Lime.

Ryu: De acuerdo!-diciendo esto se retira a la habitación de Kyu, junto con el dueño de esta-.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Kyu, Ryu intento sentir a Lime para que ella pudiera escuchar que el la necesitaba. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Ryu aun seguía en el estado "sentir a Lime" para que pudiera venir.

En la DDS...en el edificio viejo de la Sección Q, Lime, quien se encontraba descansando en su cápsula, pudo sentir unos fuertes latidos. Eran latidos de un corazón humano! Y eran mas precisamente los de Ryu, el cual le decían que la necesitaba. Entonces, respondiendo al estimulo de estos latidos, la cápsula se abría sola y Lime sale de ella. Ella aun tenia puesta la maya negra, la cual cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. Se puso la campera blanca, con un broche redondo rojo, las sandalias con cascabeles rojos y su pañoleta amarilla, y salió de la habitación secreta, hasta que fue a dar con el parque que hay en la academia. Siguió caminando hasta la entrada de la DDS, y cuando cruzo la puerta miro hacia la derecha, y seguido de este movimiento encendió su rastreador.

En el visor del rastreador, pudo visualizar, con la vista en modo "zoom"(la cual sirve para agrandar mas la imagen o acercarla), la casa de Kyu. Una vez hecho esto, apago su rastreador y salió corriendo, mientras que hacia esto la gente que lograba verla ponía caras de "que rápida!".

Siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró en un barrio en donde había casas abandonas. Paso este barrio y los terrenos baldíos hasta que fue a parar a una calle larga, seguido de esto encendió de nuevo su rastreador.

En el pudo ver, con la vista modo "zoom", muchas cosas pero se detuvo en una casa blanca la cual era de dos pisos. En ella pudo ver, introduciendo su vista mas allá de las paredes que la cubrían, a dos personas la cuales estaban en el segundo piso. Eran Kyu y Ryu...había llegado a la casa correcta!. Aun ella no estaba acostumbrada a ir a la casa de Kyu, aunque ya hubiera ido una vez!.

Una vez que su blanco estaba muy cerca se acerco a la casa. Luego salto hacia el segundo piso, mas precisamente al bacón de la habitación de Kyu, en donde estaban el y su amo. Mientras que el la pieza de Kyu, Ryu aun seguía en ese estado de "sentir a su Lime", hasta que por la puerta corrediza del bacón apareció la chica Marionette, la cual había entrado de una forma tan extraña que termino encima de Ryu. Al ver esto, tanto el mismísimo Ryu como Lime empezaron con sus habituales sonrojos.

Lime: n//n -contenta de que había encontrado a su amo y mejor amigo-.

Ryu: Ah!...Lime…-dijo un poco sonrojado-.

Lime: Hai! nn-pregunto contenta-.

Ryu: Podrías bajarte de encima mío, onegai? O///o

Lime: Ah!...-bajando de su luna de valencia y dándose cuenta en que situación se encontraba que de pronto se sonrojó-. Gomen nasai, Ryu-sama!-saliendo de encima de Ryu y parándose, mientras que Ryu seguía inmóvil en el suelo, aun sonrojado-.

Ryu: Así esta un poco mejor! uu –ahora respirando mejor, pero aun seguía con un tono rojo en las mejillas-.

Lime: Gomen, Ryu-sama! No va a volver a pasar!-disculpándose e inclinándose ante Ryu, pidiendo el perdón de su amo-.

Ryu: Bueno, ya no importa! Te llamaba para que hagamos algo divertido, junto con Kyu.

Lime: De verdad? Que vamos a hacer, eh?-dijo emocionándose que los ojos le brillaban y estaba un poco colorada, no solo por lo que había pasado anteriormente, sino también porque se lo preguntaba tan directamente a Ryu-.

Ryu: Bueno...vamos a hacer un karaoke! Que te parece la idea?

Lime: Me parece genial! Me encanta cantar!-dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello de Ryu-. Te quiero mucho, Ryu-sama!-ahora contenta-.

Mientras que Lime abrazaba a Ryu y se reía, de repente Kyu entra a su habitación y ve la escena. Al verla se queda medio impresionado.

Kyu-pensando-: Vaya! Incluso, aunque no estemos en el parque de la DDS, Ryu aprovecha para abrazar a Lime!.

Ryu seguía siendo abrazado por Lime que de repente se le empezó a subir la temperatura del cuerpo, ya que tenia a la Marionette muy cerca de el, hasta que se voltio y vio a Kyu el cual estaba sonriendo.

Ryu: Ah! Kyu!-dijo poniéndose colorado de la vergüenza-.

Kyu: Tenia razón! Aun, cuando no estemos en el parque de la DDS, aprovechas para estar con Lime. Si que sos vivo!-susurro reflexionando un poco los sentimientos de Ryu-.

Ryu: Kyu!...no es lo que pensas, fue ella. Además, jamas le dije "eso". Pero vamos a hacer el karaoke, mientras que Lime no se da cuenta de que vos entraste.

Lime: Quien dijo que no me di cuenta que Kyu acababa de entrar a la habitación, eh?-dijo dejando de abrazar a Ryu-.

Tanto Ryu como Kyu se sorprendieron mucho, ya que la chica Marionette parecía muy distraída para captar algo que entrara o saliera de la habitación.

Lime: Por que me ponen esas caras los dos?

Ryu y Kyu: Es que creímos que no te habías dado cuenta de que...-sin poder terminar la frase-.

Lime: Claro que me doy cuenta! Es el sexto sentido de Marionette lo que me ayuda siempre y siempre lo ha hecho: Aunque yo este completamente distraída mis sistemas de rastreo funcionan las 24 hs. del día, excepto cuando estoy durmiendo ya que en esas circunstancias solo puedo sentir presencias con los latidos del corazón. Es decir mis sentidos también se activan ante los sentimientos(en especial a los del amor!).

Kyu: Ah!...-quedándose sorprendido-. Ryu vos sabias algo de eso?

Ryu: Sabes que es la primera vez que desconozco una de las características del "Program 1: Lime"...aun así no importa.

Lime: Esta bien! Vamos a hacer el karaoke...y también podemos llamar a los demás-refiriéndose a Megu, Kinta y Kazuma-.

Kyu: Claro que si! Hace un rato, cuando ustedes estaban en esa "pose tan comprometedora"(Nota: refiriéndose al abrazo que le dio Lime-chan a Ryu-sama) los llame y dijeron que ahora venían. Mientras tanto preparemos el equipo y las canciones!-yéndose de la habitación hacia el piso de abajo a preparar todo-.

Ryu: Bueno ya esta arreglado! uu –mientras se levantaba del piso-. Vamos Lime-chan!-agarrando a Lime por la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-.

Ryu, al agarrarle la mano a Lime para ayudarla a levantarse, noto que la chica Marionette esta un poco pesada.

Ryu: Eh?...Lime estas mas pesada de lo normal.

Lime: No me diga eso, Ryu-sama¬¬ Además es común que ahora este pesada ya que estoy un poco cansada de tanto correr(Nota: Recordemos que se vino corriendo hasta la casa de Kyu y uso la mitad de sus habilidades y como no esta muy acostumbrada por eso esta pesada...ahora verán el porque! ).

Ryu: Pero por que viniste corriendo?

Lime: Bueno vine corriendo porque la casa de Kyu queda muy lejos de la DDS y si venia caminando me iba a tomar mediodía, a parte de eso, ya había contestado a tu primer llamado. Además, yo no estoy tan pesa...-pero no concluyo su frase ya que en el momento sus brazos, en la zona cercana al codo, se abrió largando una gran nube que envolvió la habitación y seguido de esto, Lime se desmaya aun siendo sujetada por la mano de Ryu, el cual también se cae-.

Lime, al desmayarse y tener sujeta la mano de Ryu, hizo que este se cayera también encima de Lime, mientras que la chica marionette aun seguía desmayada. Ryu, ante esta situación se sonrojo a full que parecía un tomate maduro, Lime no se daba cuenta ya que estaba desmayada.

Mientras que en otro lugar...mas específicamente en el vecindario de casas abandonadas, cerca de la casa de Kyu...Una chica de pelo rozado con dos colitas y un uniforme celeste, seguida de un chico de primaria de pelo castaño y un chico alto con una cola de caballo y ojos pequeños, caminaban tranquilamente y al mismo tiempo intrigadísimos de que actividad iban a hacer en la casa de Kyu. Cuando el detective que dice la típica frase de "La Respuesta es una Sola!" la había llamado a ella, Megu, no le había explicado muy bien lo que iban a hacer, pero lo único que le dijo es que fueran a su casa para poder animar a Ryu, ya que estaba un poco deprimido por el tema de Lime-chan.

Megu-pensando-: Pobre Ryu! Seguramente se acordó lo que dijo Lime-chan sobre introducir su Otome Kairo en la Mesopotamia, y por esa razón se abra deprimido...-poniéndose triste por lo que le pasaba a Ryu-.

Kinta: Che, Megu...cuanto falta para llegar a la casa de Kyu?

Kazuma: Si eso. Yo también me estoy preguntando lo mismo.

Megu: No se preocupen. Ya falta poco para llegar, solo tenemos que doblar en esa calle y enseguida veremos la casa de Kyu.

Kinta y Kazuma: Ok! uu –diciendo esto muy pesadamente, ya que estaban un poco cansados de caminar-.

Siguieron caminando hasta que doblaron en la calle que había mencionado Megu y de repente vieron una casa blanca con dos pisos y paredón: era la casa de Kyu!. Corrieron hasta puerta y Megu toco el timbre esperando a que Kyu les abriera la puerta.

Volviendo a la habitación de Kyu...Lime seguía desmayada en el piso y con Ryu encima de ella, sonrojado y sin saber que hacer ante la situación de Lime-chan, ya que jamas había pasado eso de que la chica marionette largara una nube de vapor y luego se desmayara. Encima lo peor de todo, estaba sonado el timbre de la casa...eso quería decir que Megu, Kinta y Kazuma habían llegado! Y lo peor, también, Kyu no podría ayudarlo ya que tenia que abrir la puerta...y ahora que pasara si Kyu lo descubre en esa situación tan "comprometedora"? Que le diría?. A parte de eso, Lime-chan no podría levantarse hasta no sabia cuando!...

En el recibidor...Kyu estaba cerrando la puerta, una vez que Megu y los otros entraron. Lo primero que le pregunto Megu a Kyu fue en donde estaba Ryu y como se encontraba. Kyu, por su parte, le respondió que estaba bien ya que había venido Lime, pero que aun no habrían salido de ahí, y eso le parecía extraño de Lime-chan pero mas de Amakusa. Entonces, Megu propuso que ir a la habitación del chico de pelo verde y ojos amarillos tiernos, para ir a ver a Ryu.

Subieron las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la pieza de Kyu. Megu al estar en frente de la puerta, pidió permiso a Kyu y una vez que este le dio su autorización, tomo el pomo de la puerta y se propuso a abrirla. Mientras que del otro lado, Ryu noto esto y se puso a rezar para que Megu no abriera la puerta, ya que no le gustaba la sola idea de que sus amigos lo consideraran un "pervertido".

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hasta acá dejo el Program 2, pero como verán el RyuxLime se volverá un poco mas fuerte o mejor dicho tanto Ryu como Lime tendrán un poco de mas coincidencias como en Saber Marionette J, mientras que la pareja KyuxMegu tendrá su lugar de a poco, ya que muchas ideas para ellos no se me ocurren jeje nn' **

**Megu: Como que no tenes muchas ideas para nosotros?**

**Kyu: Eso explícate!**

**Lime-chan: Bueno...con ustedes iré de a poco, ya que muchas ideas no tengo!**

**Kyu: Pues a mi me parece que este Fanfiction va a terminar siendo completamente un RyuxLime!**

**Megu: Yo también concuerdo con vos, Kyu!**

**Lime: Uh u.u ...**

**Bueno dejare que Megu y Kyu se quejen, pero sinceramente es la verdad. Necesito un poco de ideas! Sin embargo, la maldita escuela mantiene ocupada mis pensamientos!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo Program del Fanfiction "Tantei Gakuen Q...al estilo Saber Marionette J!".**

**Chau, Lime Amakusa**


End file.
